Something Clicked
by anime fangirl64
Summary: Elizaveta finds heself falling for Gilbert. Sorry for the fail summary


This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>Elizaveta was walking around town with nothing to do. She sees a certain Prussian and turns around quickly, hoping he didn't see her, see continues walking. The Prussian did see her and started walking after her, "Hey Lizzy! Lizzy wait up!" She only quickens her pace. He is now running to catch up to her. The Prussian caught up to her, "That was <em>not <em>awesome. Why didn't you wait for the awesome me?"

"I'm too busy to talk to you, Gilbert", she replied quickening her pace yet again. Gilbert grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"Lizzy, you're _not _busy. What's the real reason?" he asked her, being dead serious. She struggles against his strong arms, good thing she's stronger than him, she breaks out of his grip.

"Like I said. I'm _busy_. Go away." she starts walking away again. He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her along with him. "Hey! Gilbert, where are you taking me?" Anger in her voice.

"A bar. You need some alcohol. The awesome me is taking you to an awesome bar." he replied. She starts trying to go the other direction, he picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere but the bar, Lizzy."

"Fine. At least put me down." she said. Gilbert didn't listen and kept carrying her. "Gilbert, did you hear me? Put. Me. Down!" She squirmed around trying to get off his shoulder, then out of nowhere she pulled out a frying pan. "Gilbert, don't make me use this." Said male looked back and saw the frying pan, he quickly put her down. "Thank you." She said while straitening her shirt.

"The awesome me shouldn't be hit with frying pans", he mumbles. Elizaveta laughs and continues walking next to Gilbert. She slowly puts her hand in his, seeing if he would pull away or not, he didn't. She tried pulling away, he only tightened his grip.

Elizaveta broke the silence, "So what bar are we going to?" _I bet I could out drink him any day. _Gilbert shrugged. "Want to have a drinking contest?"

"Hell yeah!" _The awesome me can so beat a girl at a drinking contest._ Elizaveta giggles and started running towards the nearest bar, Gilbert is pulled along with her. "Hey, slow down a bit Lizzy." He was secretly enjoying this.

"This looks like a good bar. Don't you think?" she looked back at him smiling, and then blushing because they were still holding hands. "Sorry…." She tries to take her hand out of his but he tightens his grip, he was also blushing.

He nods his head in approval. "Yeah. Its looks pretty awesome." Elizaveta giggled again. _Her giggle is so cute._ "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go in!" Elizaveta laughed.

"Ok ok." She starts pulling him into the bar. _Gilbert, you are so gunna lose the contest!_ She pulls a stool out from under the bar and sits, Gilbert does the same.

"Is this a shot contest? Who can chug the most bear? What kind of contest is it, Lizzy?" He asks, bouncing in his seat.

She thinks about that for a minute and replies, "Chugging down as many beers as you can." Gilbert gets really excited. _Yep, I can so chug more beers than Lizzy._ "Whoever wins gets to choose what to do after we're done."

"I accept this awesome challenge!" Elizaveta pushes Gilbert with her shoulder and laughs. "What? Oh. Bartender! We'll take 20 or 30 beers for now." He smiles at Lizzy, she smiles back. _Her smile is so awesome! If I kissed her would she hit me and leave?_ He had no time to think about that because the bartender brought 30 bottles of beer. "Thanks! The awesome me is gunna win this contest!"

"As if!" She grabbed a bottle "Get a bottle, Gilbert." Gilbert grabbed a bottle. "And…. GO!" They started chugging the beer, Elizaveta was done with hers first and grabbed another bottle, Gilbert not far behind. Gilbert grabbed another bottle and chugged it in 2 seconds flat and grabbed another one. Elizaveta chugged the 2nd bottle and grabbed another. Gilbert was ahead by a bottle.

Several bottles later… "DONE!" Gilbert yelled. Elizaveta had finished hers right after him. "I won! Now I get to choose what to do!" He was now drunk, his speech slurring. Elizaveta was drunk as well. _Well good for you…_ Gilbert paid and slung Elizaveta over his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She was too drunk to really fight back. "Where are we going?" Gilbert stumbled out of the bar and puts her down, then kissed her. The Hungarian was shocked but kissed back (because she was drunk) and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

She pulled back for air. "G-Gilbert wh..." she was cut off by another kiss. She kissed back, wanting more. After a few minutes of standing there kissing, Gilbert picked the Hungarian up, bridal style, and started walking. "G-Gilbert…." She blushed a deep red. He looked down at her and smiled. "Where are you taking me, Gilbert?" She hiccupped.

He shrugged. "Home I guess."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it was to short. Please review!<p> 


End file.
